


Some Card Up His Sleeve

by rosepetalfall



Series: Prompt List Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall
Summary: "You ever imagine we'd end up here?" Han asks, looking around the Falcon, one hand on his Corellian ale.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian & Han Solo
Series: Prompt List Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Some Card Up His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extraneous_accessories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraneous_accessories/gifts).



> Again, from [this meme](https://fictorium.tumblr.com/post/146970581000/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write) :D, and for the lovely [extraneous_accessories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraneous_accessories/pseuds/extraneous_accessories), who asked for Han/Lando and sharing a drink.

"You ever imagine we'd end up here?" Han asks, looking around the Falcon, one hand on his Corellian ale. 

"Back with my ship?" Lando asks, quirking an eyebrow. "Always. You being a general in the Rebel Alliance?" he tips his head sideways. "That I didn't see coming."

Han snorts, inelegantly. "Me neither."

"It's been quite the year, old friend," Lando says, one of his more mysterious smiles flickering over his face. Han's known him since they both only half-formed but with Lando, there's always some card up his sleeve, some trap door hidden away. Waiting to be discovered, or revealed.


End file.
